guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Fahd Salih Sulayman Al Jutayli
| place_of_birth = Burayada, Saudi Arabia | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 177 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (held in extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Repatriated | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Fahd Salih Sulayman Al Jutayli (c. 1983 – September 2009) was a citizen of Saudi Arabia who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. Al Jutayli's Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 177. Joint Task Force Guantanamo counter-terrorism analysts estimate that Al Jutayli was born in 1983, in Burayada, Saudi Arabia. Combatant Status Review Al Jutayli was among the 60% of prisoners who participated in the tribunal hearings.OARDEC, Index to Transcripts of Detainee Testimony and Documents Submitted by Detainees at Combatant Status Review Tribunals Held at Guantanamo Between July 2004 and March 2005, September 4, 2007 A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for the tribunal of each detainee. The memo for his hearing lists the following allegations: On March 3, 2006 the DoD released a 9 page summarized transcript from his Tribunal.Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Fahd Salih Sulayman Al Jutayli's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - pages 1-9 Summarized Unsworn Detainee Statement Al Jutayli denied all the allegations: : *Al Jutayli denied going to Chechnya or Kashmir. *Al Jutayli denied ever meeting Sheik Uqla. *Al Jutayli denied ever fighting with the Taliban, Al Qaeda, or the coalition. *Al Jutayli denied being trained on the machine guns. *Al Jutayli denied knowing the captured al Qaeda member who was captured with a suspicious list that named him.Al Jutayli said: "The name that you mentioned that was captured, I don't know anything about that name." *Al Jutayli confirmed that he attended a training camp—but he didn't know if it was called Al Farouq, and did not know if it was run by al Qaeda. *Al Jutayli claimed he was only trained on the use of handguns. *Al Jutayli denied any knowledge of the presence of his names on suspicious lists. He claimed he only learned about Guantanamo after he was brought to Guantanamo. He claimed he didn't know what alias the allegations referred to. *Al Jutayli claimed that the two months he was in Afghanistan for two months, and that this was only enough time to attend training. He claimed he would not have had time to both train and fight. *Al Jutayli denied he was never near any fighting in Tora Bora. *Al Jutayli claimed that all he did after he finished his training was try to get out of Afghanistan. *Al Jutayli stated he did not have his passport with him when he fled Afghanistan for Pakistan. *Al Jutayli stated a benefactor he met, during his flight, found him an Afghan guide to guide him through the Mountains. He stated he didn't know whether his benefactor paid his guide. Fahd Salih Sulayman Al Jutayli v. George W. Bush A writ of habeas corpus was submitted on Fahd Salih Sulayman Al Jutayli's behalf. In response the Department of Defense released 23 pages of unclassified documents arising from his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. According to the Combatant Status Review Tribunal Decision Report Cover Sheet within that dossier his Tribunal convened on 7 October 2004. His "enemy combatant" status was confirmed by Tribunal panel 12. Al Jutayli's Personal Representative completed his Detainee election form on 5 October 2004. The box for marked "Wants to participate in Tribunal" was checked. The section for the Personal Representative's comments stated, simply: Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Fahd Salih Sulayman Al Jutayli's Administrative Review Board, on 5 July 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. ''The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Board recommendations In early September 2007 the Department of Defense released two heavily redacted memos, from his Board, to Gordon England, the Designated Civilian Official. The Board's recommendation was unanimous The Board's recommendation was redacted. The Board concluded he continued to represent a threat to the United States. England authorized his transfer on July 28, 2005. Repatriation According to The Saudi Repatriates Report Al Jutayli was one of fifteen men repatriated on May 15, 2006. Named on the Saudi most wanted list On February 3, 2009 Al Jutayli was named on Saudi Arabia's list of most wanted suspected terrorists. There were 85 names on the list, including ten other former Guantanamo captives. According to his mother he was living openly in Saudi Arabia just days prior to the publication of the most wanted list. Reported to have been killed fighting Yemeni security officials Yemeni newspapers reported that two militants, including a former Guantanamo captive they identified as "Fahad Saleh al-Jotaili" were killed in combat in September 2009. He was killed in clashes between Yemeni security officials and "al-Houthi rebels in Saada." The Yemen Post reported on September 27 that Othman Al-Ghamedi and Yousuf Al-Shahri had contacted their families requesting that they pass on news to the Al Jutayli's family that he had died during a military action by Yemeni security officials. The Saudi Interior Ministry reported that DNA tests had confirmed that Al Jutayli was one of the several militants killed on September 14, 2009. The Saudi press release named Mohammed Abdel-Rahman al-Rashed and Sultan Radi al-Utaibi as the other two men killed by the blast, and noted that they were both on the Saudi most wanted list. See also * Minors detained in the War on Terror References Category:Saudi Arabian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:1983 births Category:Living people